


Облака в голове

by sassynails



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, малфойвжопизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: До войны Драко думал, что умеет жить. После войны он понял, что едва справляется с тем, чтобы выжить. Фик написан на фест "Мы пишем историю" на Polijuice Potion в 2011 году, по заявке SnacoSoul: Cнейп и Драко: новая жизнь после войны.





	

По небу, уныло выпростав космы дождя, волочилась грузная манчестерская туча. Дождь монотонно шумел по старой черепице крыш, изнурял слух мерным грохотом капель. Холодные струйки настойчиво игнорировали водоотталкивающие чары, стекали за шиворот и расползались по телу, словно дождь пытался залезть в душу.   
Уставившись на старую покосившуюся дверь дома, Драко стоял в стороне от основной группы старших помощников младших авроров, которых обычно и посылали на такие «дела». Неподалеку еще не старая, но обрюзгшая женщина что-то кричала о своих правах и грозилась вызвать констеблей. Ее ругань резко оборвалась, и Драко обернулся на вспышку заклинания. Женщина застыла с обмякшим лицом, а Найджел Беннет, старший в их группе, начал нудно вещать ей про то, что вчера она опять набралась, и лучше бы ей перестать прикладываться к дешевому шерри, иначе еще и не такое привидится.   
Беннет сдал тетку на руки своим помощникам, которые прислонили ее к забору рядом с полудюжиной отходящих от Обливиэйта местных пьянчуг.   
Вокруг них крутился еще один незнакомый аврор в капюшоне. Нашивку на его мантии Драко не разглядел, но ничего хорошего его появление не предвещало.  
— Малфой! — окрикнул Беннет. Драко вжал плечи и напомнил себе не задирать подбородок. Начальник обычно не называл его по фамилии, ограничиваясь «эй, ты!» или общепринятым Хорьком. Интересно, кто же это в капюшоне?   
— Здесь, сэр, — ответил Драко, чуть не подавившись этим «сэр». Вот ведь как все обернулось... но лучше отложить всякие «а если бы» на потом.   
— Ты, что ли, первый был на месте? — ростом Беннет приходился как раз по плечо Драко, поэтому смотреть на него подобающим взглядом подчиненного было проблематично.   
— Да, сработала система оповещения о магических дисбалансах для этого района. Обычное дело.   
— «Да, сэр», — напомнил Беннет, понизив голос.   
— Да, сэр, — срочно опомнился Драко. С сэрами было сложнее всего. В остальном его работа была умопомрачительно скучна, если не попадаться на глаза и не лезть на рожон, чему он быстро научился. — Фиделиус износился, сэр. Давно не обновляли. У нас... у нас не было сведений, что дом еще на Фиделиусе. А дело было днем, и...   
— «Дом раздвинул стены соседних, мужчина в состоянии алкогольного опьянения вызвал полицию, четырнадцать немагических свидетелей», тут тебе не Слизерин, твой папаша кормит червей, а я не дебил, видел твою сводку.   
Драко прикусил язык. С Беннетом всегда так. Ограничься Драко одним «да, сэр», сейчас бы выслушивал про себя-молчаливого сноба, которому лень снизойти до подробностей.   
— Внутри был? — спросил Беннет, бросив мельком взгляд на кучку ошарашенных магглов, с которыми еще возились авроры.   
— Да, сэр.   
— Что-нибудь? — Беннет продолжал посматривать в сторону, где незнакомый аврор расспрашивал двоих оставшихся магглов. Один из них истерически размахивал руками, и до Драко доносилось что-то вроде «Я так и знал!» и «Вы на самом деле есть, падлы!»   
— Нет, сэр.   
Соврать получилось вполне гладенько. В этом был единственный плюс Беннета. Этот не мог раскусить самую криво скроенную ложь. Драко это часто выручало.  
— Чтобы отчет был у меня на столе к десяти завтра. Не понравится — будешь опять все выходные по архивам с доксицидом шариться.   
Беннет ухмыльнулся, обнажив изъеденные кариесом зубы, и сотворил водоотталкивающее заклинание — специально вложив в него максимум силы, чтобы Драко в очередной раз утерся. Ограничения, наложенные условиями испытательного срока, оставляли только самую простейшую магию. С его Люмосом можно было разве что зрение портить, а водоотталкивающие в его исполнении даже от легкого тумана не спасали.   
Драко не менее демонстративно снял аврорский берет и выжал. Вот такие мелкие наглости — все, что он мог себе позволить безнаказанно.   
Беннет только осклабился в ответ, а потом, словно внезапно вспомнив что-то важное, отхлебнул из фляжки на поясе и заспешил прочь к кучке авроров, сортирующих, словно кухарки кабачки, местных магглов по степени «серьезности соприкосновения с магическим миром».   
Драко проводил его одним из таких взглядов, за которые подчиненным полагалось бы начислять штрафы. Настырный дождь нехотя отскакивал от заклятия водонепроницаемости, окутывая фигуру начальника дрожащей молочной дымкой. На секунду Драко представил, что эта всепроникающая слякоть подтачивает чары и начинает разъедать самого Беннета, капля за каплей, клетку за клеткой растворяя его болезненное, желчное лицо в тумане. Он кричал бы беззвучно, задыхаясь от сырости, и смотрел на Драко с обреченным пониманием на лице. А сам Драко наблюдал бы неподвижно за тем, как вершится справедливость.   
Где-то неподалеку уличные часы пробили два, и Драко тут же одернул сам себя. Беннет был еще куда ни шло, далеко не худшим вариантом. Вспомнить участь бедняги Забини... впрочем, тот наверняка сам нарывался. Нет, лучше уж морить докси в архивах министерства по выходным.   
Драко поежился и решил, что все-таки стоит пересмотреть взгляды на маггловское барахло. Зонт сейчас не казался чем-то крамольным. Дождь наседал, воздух все полнился и полнился влагой. Авроры парами торопились к ближайшим точкам аппарации, магглы разбредались по домам. Похоже, делать здесь больше нечего. Драко просто так, на всякий, взглянул на Беннета, беседовавшего с Поттером, и развернулся, чтобы отойти в уголок попустыннее и помаячить «Ночному Рыцарю» — лицензию на аппарацию отобрали вместе со всем остальным.   
И тут его словно кипятком ошпарило. Он оглянулся, медленно-медленно поворачивая голову, надеясь, что это очередная шутка дождя, и вздохнул.   
Что ж, на самом деле, ничего неожиданного. Поттер всегда интересовался Снейпом. Странно — он словно прятался от кого-то: замотался в этот капюшон... хотя на него журналюги летят, словно мухи на гнездо флобберчервей. Драко даже позволил себе злорадно ухмыльнуться в мокрый шарф.   
Поттер что-то возбужденно рассказывал Беннету, тот стоял с обычной кислой миной, всем своим видом показывая, какое гигантское одолжение делает, пусть перед ним хоть сотня спасителей тысячи миров.   
Затем Беннет вдруг повернулся и махнул рукой в сторону Драко.   
Дальше ждать Драко не стал. Формально дела его в Тупике Прядильщиков были закончены. Хоть бы Стэн с Эрни не запаздывали.   
* * *  
Клу встретила его, вынырнув, как всегда, из одной только ей известного угла Мэнора, молча помогла стащить тяжелый, слипшийся от влаги плащ и высушила остальную одежду щелчком пальцев.   
Если бы пять лет назад кто-то сказал Драко Малфою, что настанет такой день, когда внутри у него все будет клокотать от зависти к немому старому домовику, вся жизнь этого «кого-то» резко изменилась бы в худшую сторону.   
Клу была единственным оставшимся в Мэноре эльфом. После смерти Нарциссы отец созвал всех сородичей Клу и без единого слова выпотрошил гардероб жены. Старая нянька Драко Фло, заливаясь горючими слезами, унесла с собой шаль из шелка акромантулы, продай которую Драко сейчас, мог бы позволить себе есть ланч в «Трех метлах» до скончания века. Близнецы Шлик и Слик, которых никто никогда не мог различить, еще долго бились головами о камни во дворе, завернувшись вдвоем в амазонку с россыпью изумрудов и эмалевых чешуек какого-то редкого вида драконов. В детстве Драко обожал обрывать эти чешуйки, а они появлялись на платье заново.   
Клу одна из всех молча дала сползти на пол брошенному в нее пеньюару из волокон луносвета, смачно плюнула в сторону Люциуса и исчезла где-то в залитых темной пустотой потрохах Мэнора.   
«Ладно, черт тебя дери!» — заорал тогда Люциус. Какая ирония, что последними словами его отца, его когда-то всесильного, несгибаемого Люциуса, была эта полная горького бессилия фраза, брошенная домашнему эльфу. Больше Драко не услышал от отца ни слова, до самого конца.   
— Клу! — в его голосе было слишком много раздражения, и где-то в глубине души Драко даже было стыдно, но потом он вспомнил Беннета с фляжкой и его водооталкивающие, и Поттера в капюшоне, вынюхивающего про Снейпа. Стыд испарился, как теплое дыхание на морозе.   
Клу возникла словно из ниоткуда и громко икнула.   
— Пожрать дай, — сказал Драко.   
На самом деле, без Клу он бы давно сдох. Налоги за Мэнор и отчисления по сонму судебных исков против отца, долги по которым составляли все наследство Драко после конфискации имущества «в пользу государства и народа», съедали почти все жалование. Но у Клу всегда было что-нибудь съестное. Драко даже думать не хотел, откуда. Какая-то неимоверная дворняжья преданность Клу наводила на мысли, что она на многое пойдет ради хозяина.   
В этот раз на столе у него оказались карамельное яблоко, пачка маггловской закуски с китайскими иероглифами и миска жидкого супа, в котором плавали сиротливые кругляши моркови. Драко выхлебал суп, отложил закуску, откусил большой шмат яблока и вынул, наконец, книгу.   
* * *  
На первый взгляд в книге не было ничего особенного. Непримечательный альманах по Запретному лесу, выходивший раз в год небольшим тиражом, рассчитанным на узкий круг сумасбродных фанатиков зельеварения, типа Снейпа. Календарь ритуалов кентавров, цветения всяческих редких трав, предполагаемые ночи выхода кельпи на берег и прочая ерунда, от которой скулы сводило от скуки. Когда Драко ее нашел, книга одиноко лежала открытой на видавшем виды диване в доме Снейпа.   
А надежду, вернее, звенящую уверенность в Драко вселила дата выхода альманаха: 1999 год, и страница, на которой его последний раз открывали — миграции растопырников. Драко мысленно помянул Снейпа добрым словом за то, что тот не ставил «отлично» за красивые глаза.   
Драко слабо помнил, что писала тогда пресса о Снейпе. Он почти не читал газет того времени, опасаясь наткнуться на какую-нибудь статейку, смакующую подробности падения некогда всесильных Малфоев. Журналисты, как, впрочем, и весь магический мир, захлебывались победной эйфорией, и имена Поттера, Снейпа и Дамблдора трепали на каждом углу. Некоторые обрывки долетали даже до всеми забытого, разоренного Мэнора. «Ужасные раны», «лужа крови», «где тело?»   
Драко прикрыл глаза. Мысли завертелись с бешеной скоростью. Эссенция щупалец растопырников, Снейп, Запретный лес. Вернется, вернется за мной. Обещал.Я не брошу тебя. Нет, он не бросит, как они, не уйдет, он сильнее. Или слабее. Сколько нужно силы воли, чтобы выйти в окно? Чтобы вот так встать, посмотреть в последний раз на сад — и сделать шаг? А сколько — чтобы приказать своему телу убивать себя и сознательно, методично умирать целых два месяца, после того как твоя жена вышла в окно?   
Не в силах более сидеть на месте, Драко вскочил и начал измерять шагами темную комнату, а затем распахнул окно в сад. Сад был по-прежнему безупречен — единственное украшение в некогда роскошной короне Мэнора, которое еще не переплавили в министерские галлеоны. В комнату пахнуло ледяной свежестью. Дождь закончил шелестеть, где-то недалеко трубно заголосила выпь. Изящные кроны деревьев причудливо узорились по темному небу.   
По спине словно побежало холодными пальцами. Он же где-то там, наверное. В пути? Прячется? Почему до сих пор еще не пришел?   
Последнее время Драко, сам того не замечая, существовал одним днем, по часу за раз, от утра и до темна, а затем — с ночи до утра, разбивая жизнь на маленькие, посильные отрезки. Так было легче. Каждый раз, когда Драко возносило слишком высоко над мелкими заботами, и в картину мира вклинивались прошлое и будущее, становилось невыносимо тяжело. Так тяжело, что приходилось идти в старый замызганный паб в углу Лютного, где на побегушках работала Миллисента. Та поила его из-под полы дешевым самогоном. Это пойло в заведении красили чаем и продавали как виски тем, кто уже достаточно набрался, чтобы не разбираться в том, что в очередной раз принес официант. После такой терапии Драко лежал пластом два дня, потом получал по шее от Беннета, морил докси в архивах или выгребал из министерского приюта дерьмо за магическими существами без определенного места жительства. Зато в мыслях его не было ничего сложнее сегодня, здесь и сейчас.   
И вот, почти детская, глупая надежда мальчика, привыкшего во всем и всегда полагаться на других, снова воспряла, окрепла, как будто это ее окатили эссенцией растопырника. Горизонты будущего вдруг раздались, вырвались за границы завтрашнего утра — но все до одной перспективы повисли на единственном человеке.   
Драко и в голову не могло прийти, что у Снейпа есть иные цели, да что там, — иной удел в жизни, — кроме спасения забытого и всеми покинутого крестника из нищеты и презрения. Ведь тогда, ночью, после бегства из Хогвартса, он гладил Драко по голове трясущимися руками и обещал.   
Драко жил этим обещанием вот уже два года.   
* * *  
Ночью не спалось. Мысли носились от рецепта эссенции растопырника до обрывков знаний о Запретном лесе.   
К утру Драко с блестящим успехом убедил себя, что Снейп скрывается именно там и выжидает момента, чтобы помочь ему. Эта идея настолько заняла его, что даже ненавистная дорога из Мэнора до аврората пролетела незаметно. Драко вынырнул из размышлений, когда Стэн два раза прокричал: «Министерство! На выход!» и постучал о поручни.   
Отчет совершенно не желал писаться. Драко сжигал на тощей министерской свечке вот уже третий лист дешевого пергамента и в полдесятого принял неизбежность очередной карательной миссии с доксицидом в архивах.   
Без пяти десять на столе у Беннета лежал самый немногословный отчет из тех, что подчиненные имели наглость ему вручить, а в две минуты одиннадцатого Драко трусил к архивам, отчитанный Беннетом при целой толпе авроров-курсантов и — что было обиднее всего — Поттере.   
В какой-то мере Драко даже рад был убраться. Появление Поттера «в низах» не предвещало ничего хорошего. Где Поттер — там журналисты, скандалы и...   
На кой черт он был вчера в Тупике Прядильщиков?   
Архивы встретили его привычной плотной тишиной. Лучи света из высоких стрельчатых окон полосовали воздух, частички пыли медленно плыли, таяли в тени и снова появлялись на свету, неизбежно скользя вниз, словно мертвый снег из потустороннего мира.   
Первых несколько докси Драко загнал почти лениво. Со вторым гнездом пришлось повозиться: старшая самка была стреляной маленькой дрянью с рваными не одним заклятьем ушами и темпераментом, сильно превосходящим ее по размерам.   
На третье гнездо, притаившееся за одним из уходящих ввысь стеллажей, он наступил. Гнездо взорвалось роем докси, с воем и визгом разлетевшихся вокруг. По инерции Драко выхватил палочку, но его Аресто Моментум всего-то лишь заставило орду летающей мелочи зайтись писклявым смехом. Драко начал судорожно разбрызгивать доксицид, которого оставалось всего два баллончика. Первый укус пришелся на щиколотку, второй обжигающе кольнул голую шею. Драко запаниковал. Антидот лежал на его рабочем столе и выручил бы, будь это пара укусов. После пяти пришлось бы плестись в Мунго. Когда Драко последний раз кусали докси, боль была жуткая, палец с неделю нарывал и покрылся премерзкими фиолетовыми пятнами.   
Сразу два докси вцепились в его локоть. Драко отчаянно отбивался, и ему даже удалось пришлепнуть пяток засранцев толстыми архивными папками. Шея начала неметь, щиколотку жгло, над ним, словно рой гигантских пчел, вилась стая хищно ухмыляющихся фей. Воображение, издеваясь, с пугающей яркостью рисовало картины, от которых хотелось одновременно смеяться и плакать. Вот Беннет через пару недель находит его обглоданный труп, отгоняет шевелящуюся в складках изъеденной мантии малышню докси и делает свою знаменитую кислую «как-тяжела-моя-жизнь» мину, увидев скрючившийся скелет и баллончики доксицида в костяшках пальцев. Вот фотография Драко в «Пророке» — непременно с общего снимка квиддичной команды на шестом курсе, чтобы хоть посмертно задирать подбородок невозбранно. И заголовок: «Абсурдная смерть последнего из рода Малфоев: а знали ли мы того человека, которым был Драко?»  
Укусы сыпались со всех сторон, одна зараза даже вцепилась в подбородок, Драко уже не разбирал, где верх, где низ, беспорядочно размахивая стопкой чьих-то древних писем. На глаза навернулись слезы злости, и он приготовился умереть хоть сколько-нибудь красиво.   
— Аресто Моментум!   
Внезапно суетливое мельтешение не меньше полусотни пар крыльев прекратилось, докси повисли в воздухе, расплываясь по сторонам в причудливых позах, а у входа в комнату стоял с палочкой наготове Гарри, мать его, Поттер.   
В глазах Драко уже туманилось, по краю поля зрения ползло красное, но он-таки успел вытянуть в сторону Поттера руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем, прежде чем грохнуться без сознания.   
* * *  
Когда Драко пришел в себя, перед глазами у него было только серое пятно, на фоне которого мелькало черное. Все тело болело, и слабость была такая, что он даже голову не смог повернуть. Однако усилие утомило его настолько, что он снова провалился в сон.   
В следующее пробуждение серое пятно стало незнакомым потолком, а когда взгляд сфокусировался, черное пятно оказалось башкой Поттера.   
— Я тут, понимаешь, спасаю тебя от участи стать обедом и, возможно, домом для четырех поколений докси, а ты мне — средний палец, — заметил Поттер беззлобно, а потом грустно усмехнулся.   
— Докси не едят человечину, — прохрипел в ответ Драко, и осекся: в его «предсмертных» фантазиях у докси были несколько иные гастрономические пристрастия.   
— Да, тебя бы вряд ли сожрали. Не на что позариться, кожа да кости. Ну, гнездо бы свили в черепушке.   
— Да пошел ты, — злости у Драко хватило только на это. — Куда ты меня притащил?   
Поттер замялся.   
— Больничное крыло Хогвартса, — наконец сказал он в сторону.   
Драко вскипел.   
— Что, позорно показываться в Мунго с изгоем? В газетках засмеют?   
— Нет, нет, что ты! — Поттер, кажется, был вполне искренен. Его непринужденность облетела шелухой, а лицо приняло озабоченное выражение. — Ладно, чего уж там. Мне кое-что нужно от тебя, и лучше, если я спрошу об этом без лишних свидетелей.   
Драко почувствовал было укол обиды, что Поттером в кои-то веки руководило не желание кого-нибудь спасти. Например — его, от возможных издевательств в Мунго, где после того, что случилось с Нарциссой, не стоило ожидать теплого приема. Он тут же дал себе мысленный подзатыльник. Настолько жалким, чтобы радоваться помощи Поттера, Драко себя еще никогда не ощущал.   
— Чего тебе? — процедил он, глядя в потолок.   
Поттер долго молчал, нервно сдвинув брови и глубоко вздыхая, словно готовился и подбирал слова.   
— Ты был там, в Тупике Прядильщиков. В его доме... что-нибудь нашел?   
Ах, вот оно что. Драко был разочарован: дело было вовсе не в нем.   
— Ничего я не нашел, — ответил он, отвернувшись к стене.   
— Совсем ничего? Может быть, какие-то следы... книги... Слушай, Малфой, а может, ты плохо смотрел? — воодушевился Поттер.   
— Ну иди, посмотри сам. Ты же весь такой особенный. Задница, небось, до блеска зализана? Так ты Беннету, начальнику моему, предложи припасть, он тебе ключик от Снейпова дома вмиг подгонит.   
Поттер устало отмахнулся и сжал пальцами переносицу. Драко стало даже немного стыдно, но потом он вспомнил, что Поттер вернется домой к славе, обожанию, любимой жене и ватаге Уизли, а он, Драко, — к пьяному немому эльфу и пустому, выжженному местью победившего «Добра» дому.   
— Я просто думаю, что он жив, — сказал Поттер очень-очень тихо, и направился к выходу.   
— Подожди, — Драко еще не знал, зачем он остановил спасителя магического мира. Просто было чувство, что его спасательные качества могут понадобиться. — Сколько сейчас времени? — добавил он.   
— Семь вечера. Я притащил тебя сюда вчера перед полуднем. Мадам Помфри сняла интоксикацию, и ты должен довольно быстро встать на ноги.   
У Драко внутри все похолодело.   
— Как? — выдавил он через внезапно пересохшее горло. — Значит, меня два дня не было? А Беннету ты сказал?   
— Кому? — переспросил Поттер. — Послушай, Ма... Драко, ты зеленел на глазах и у тебя изо рта пена шла.   
Значит, не сказал.   
Драко замутило от внезапно прилившей ярости. Он вскочил с узкой больничной койки и с почти звериным рыком ринулся на Поттера.   
— Сука! Ты сволочь! Я не могу пропускать работу, слышишь?! Я из-за тебя в Азкабане сгнию, скотина!   
— Ой, сколько драмы, — отмахнулся Поттер. — Может, скажешь еще, что твой начальник ест грудных младенцев на завтрак и запивает кровью единорогов?   
У Драко уже не находилось слов от клокотавшего внутри гнева. Рука автоматически потянулась за палочкой, но вспомнив, что в дуэли его и первоклассник в землю зароет, Драко разозлился еще больше. На ум зачем-то пришли слова Люциуса о том, что к физической силе прибегают только магглы да прочее отребье, а у настоящего волшебника на этот случай всегда в рукаве пара заклятий. Драко зарычал и отвесил спасителю всея Британии смачную затрещину. Учитывая, что он на ногах-то стоял только во многом благодаря злости, удар даже не оставил приличной пятерни на гриффиндорской роже, но эффект, тем не менее, был.  
Поттер сначала оторопело хлопал ртом, как тощая длинная рыба с круглыми глазами-очками, а потом взорвался.   
— Ах ты... хорек недоделанный! Я не виноват, если у тебя руки настолько кривые, что не можешь простейшее заклятие наложить! Посмотрите на него, джедай хренов, полез на орду докси с баллончиком, пшик-пшик!   
Драко не знал, кто такой джедай, но от сравнения стало почему-то невыразимо горько. Сцепив зубы, он выхватил палочку и, вложив в заклинание всю доступную силу, заорал:   
— Агуаменти!   
Из палочки выплеснулась тоненькая струйка воды — и быстро иссякла. Максимум стакан. Достаточно, чтобы утолить жажду. Или полить небольшой кактус.   
Поттер уставился на него, словно на плохое цирковое представление.   
— И что это? Что ты этим хотел сказать, Малфой?   
Шумно вобрав носом воздух, Драко ответил:   
— А то. Это. Все. Что. Мне. Доступно. Минимум магии, самые простейшие заклинания, никакой аппарации, выездов за пределы Англии, никаких фамилиаров, магических предметов классом выше одиннадцатого. Туалетная бумага со смягчающим заклятием — девятый класс магических предметов, Поттер, чтобы твои куриные мозги прикинули, что к чему. Двадцать тысяч часов исправительных работ с окладом, про который и говорить стыдно. Докси морю в архивах, делаю всякую обезьянью работу, вывожу говно за аврорами. Полная конфискация имущества. У них чуть не полгода ушло на то, чтобы Мэнор очистить. Условия, Поттер. Каждый день обязан отмечаться у начальника, каждый месяц — проходить собеседования в комитете реабилитации магических преступников. Отвечать на вопросы вроде, сколько раз в месяц я дрочу и не представляю ли себе, как убиваю кого-нибудь, когда спускаю в кулак. Условия моего испытательного срока.   
Лицо у Поттера было такое, что Драко испытал какое-то низменное, животное удовлетворение.   
— Я... я не знал, — честно пролепетал Гарри Поттер и почесал свой чертов шрам. Драко некстати вспомнил историю из какой-то газетенки о том, как самая знаменитая в мире отметина на лбу не болела с самого дня последней битвы.   
За ухом метнулась мыслишка о том, что ему следовало бы заткнуться, послать Поттера к чертям собачьим и попытаться как-то исправить свое положение. Может быть, Беннету нравятся... нет, лучше не думать об этом, это — крайняя мера. «Заткнись» — ответила мыслишке ярость.   
— Ах, ты не знал. Бедный Потти, ну конечно, тебе никто не сказал, не дай бог расстроишься. В твоем мире только солнышко, единороги резвятся во дворе и русалки возлагают венки на голову прямо в садовом пруду у Уизли! Но ты не жалей меня, не жалей. Мне еще, можно сказать, повезло, я же Малфой! Гойл, например, выгребает за дементорами. Что вылупился? Думаешь, за ними нечего выгребать? Ну да, Гойл — он же чурбан неотесанный, что ему будет. А ты видел его? — Драко подошел к Поттеру так близко, как мог себе позволить, вытянув вдоль боков руки, сжатые в кулаки, которые так и чесались...   
— Ты видел его, а, Гарри? Видел, на что он стал похож? А Забини? Его послали в подмастерья, чистить червей к какой-то аптекарше в Йоркшире, так ей не понравилось, как ее дочка на него смотрела, и его «поцеловали». Теперь он может чистить кого угодно, целыми сутками. Кроме себя. Ну как тебе, Поттер? Нас таких много! С метками и без! А мои родители? Мои... мама и папа! — тут на глаза навернулись обидные, злые слезы, но ему уже было все равно. Драко несло.   
— Они послали ее в Мунго, убирать за самыми тяжелыми и опасными. Жертвами, мать их, проклятий. Теми, знаешь, которые срыгивают гигантских насекомых, дышат серой, истекают гноем. Или испытывают непреодолимую тягу все время есть человеческую плоть. Живую. А когда она не справлялась, они шпыняли и унижали ее. Она пришла домой... — Драко остановился, по лицу текли слезы, дыхание потерялось где-то между губами и легкими, перед глазами стояло бледное лицо матери, после того, самого первого и единственного ее дня исправительных работ. — Она пришла домой и вышла в окно, — закончил он едва различимым шепотом, и выдохся. Рассказывать про отца уже не моглось. В какой-то степени его смерть была гораздо страшнее.   
В спертом больничном воздухе повисла еще более душная, тягучая тишина.   
— Но... но ведь... вы были виноваты... — прошелестел рядом голос Поттера с таким неприкрытым ужасом, что Драко даже не разозлился.   
— Да, мы были виноваты, — ответил он, и не было в жизни Драко Малфоя слов горше. Больше сказать было нечего. Они действительно были виноваты.   
* * *  
Всю ночь Драко не спал, бегая от окна к окну, высматривая аврорский конвой, который, несомненно, вот-вот должен был прийти, чтобы зашвырнуть его в Азкабан за нарушение условий испытательного.   
Наутро вид у него был такой, что даже Стэн обеспокоился.   
Драко только отмахнулся, и в ответ Стэн вытянул вперед руку с невидимой цепью, сжав ее в кулак. Он часто так делал, чтобы подбодрить тех, кто был с ним в одной лодке.   
После войны министерство сочло Стэна слишком «морально лабильным». Чтобы обезопасить его некрепкую психику от потенциальных любителей Империуса, Стэна отправили на вечное поселение в «Рыцаре», а цепь сделали невидимой, чтобы не травмировать добропорядочных пассажиров.   
Кое-кто даже увидел в этом перемены к лучшему: «Рыцарь» обзавелся туалетом и на дневное время тоже.   
По коридору к кабинету Беннета Драко плелся на ватных ногах, а перед дверью долго соображал, что изобразить на лице. Готов ли он был... Нет, не готов. Но если Беннет вдруг... черт, если это будет альтернативой Азкабану и дементорам, то...   
Развивать эту мысль не хотелось. Драко зажмурился и без стука толкнул дверь.   
— Ты, может быть, подумал, что в приступе гостеприимства я избавился от двери в свой кабинет? — заметил Беннет, не поднимая глаз от вороха пергамента на столе.   
— Нет, сэр. Простите, сэр, — промямлил Драко.   
— Тогда выйди и постучись.   
Он послушно вышел и отвесил двери пару формальных щелчков.   
— Ну, заходи же, болван! — проорал Беннет через минуту. — Теперь тебе что, особое приглашение нужно?   
Это было так по-беннетовски. Идея соблазнить его в обмен на условную свободу казалась все смешнее и абсурднее.   
— Сэр, я хотел объяснить свое отсутствие. Вот рапорт... — начал Драко, снова войдя в кабинет.   
— Положи на стол.   
Беннет взял рапорт двумя пальцами, как будто он весь был обсыпан драконьей оспой, и, отхлебнув из своей вечной фляжки, пробежался по нему глазами.   
— Сегодня ты в секторе С. Архивариус жаловался на шум за гобеленами. Доксицид где обычно. И одень, твою мать, защитный костюм.   
От удивления у Драко отвисла челюсть, он с места не мог сдвинуться. Внезапный удар рукой по столу выдернул его из ступора.   
— Ну что ты уставился, как мерин на кентавра?! — взревел Беннет. — Исполнять!   
— А...а-а... как же... Азкабан? Дементоры? М-мой условный срок? Я... я нечаянно, просто гнездо было очень большое, и...   
— Я что, неясно выразился?! — на виске Беннета часто-часто забилась синяя жилка, и Драко поспешил удалиться, щелкнув каблуками и не веря своей удаче.   
Однако в безжизненной, пыльной тишине архивов ощущение того, что ему подфартило, быстро сошло на нет. Беннет ненавидел его. Все время издевался. Здесь должен, должен быть какой-то подвох. Наверняка Беннет приготовил что-то ужасное и просто хочет усыпить его бдительность.   
Драко продолжал и продолжал накручивать себя, обходя бесконечные ряды папок, свитков пергамента, карт и личных дел двухсотлетней давности. На его счастье, все докси куда-то слиняли, и ничто не мешало предаваться самым душераздирающим предположениям насчет собственной судьбы.   
Наконец ближе к краю сектора С Драко наткнулся на гнездо, но и тут баллончики доставать не пришлось. Судя по всему, гнездо пустовало уже давно. Когда-то оно, видимо, пряталось где-то между балок в сложном своде зала, а теперь лежало на стопке книг и папок.   
Обострившаяся подозрительность заставила Драко подойти и рассмотреть поближе. Гнездо было удивительно хорошо сохранившимся. Оно покоилось на архиве Магических растений и существ, занесенных в Волшебную красную книгу Британии, том, посвященный Запретному лесу. Одна папка, подшитая в архив, выглядывала. Драко отшвырнул гнездо и открыл папку. «Целебные растения Запретного леса и ареалы их произрастания».   
В этом просто нельзя было не увидеть знак.   
Возможно, он знает? Следит за ним, Драко, за его жизнью? Может быть, даже сейчас наблюдает за ним откуда-то, невидимый? Внезапно пораженный этой идеей, Драко развернулся и окинул взглядом огромный зал, и даже позвал шепотом: «Крестный?»   
Не было никакого ощущения абсурдности собственных догадок, и Драко волевым решением запретил себе анализировать, решив довериться интуиции. Позволь сомнениям хоть чуть-чуть повысить голос, и уже не хватит решимости, чтобы...   
Сначала Идея лавировала между мыслей неоформленной, вытягивая из подсознания подавленные желания, задушенную, злую безбашенность прежнего Драко. Слова для нее подобрались только, когда на выходе из «Рыцаря» Стэн в знак солидарности снова сжал в кулак и вытянул руку с невидимой цепью.   
Я не сдамся. Я убегу.   
* * *  
Собирая вещи, Драко впервые пожалел о том, что побоялся купить тогда, вместе с Пэнси, нелегальную вторую палочку. Несмотря на то, что у него сейчас была хоть какая-то палочка, а Пэнси... Впрочем, она сама виновата. Уж купила палочку из-под полы, нечего было выпендриваться с магией в людных местах.   
А еще он пожалел о том, что большую часть жизни был тепличным маминым и папиным цветочком. Драко стоял перед раскрытой сумкой и не мог придумать, что туда положить, кроме палочки и нетронутой упаковки маггловской соленой закуски.   
— Клу! — позвал он наконец.   
Справа от него раздался щелчок, и появилась Клу.   
— Клу, если бы ты собиралась в дорогу... в... опасное место. Что бы ты взяла с собой? — спросил эльфа Драко.   
В огромных водянистых глазах Клу проступили красные жилки, а уши судорожно задрожали.   
— Ой, да не сердись, не выгоняю я тебя. Ну? Видишь? Нету у меня одежды в руках. Я просто... мне надо ненадолго уехать, Клу.   
Снова прозвучал щелчок, и через несколько минут Клу возникла в комнате с ворохом тряпья. В считанные мгновения в рюкзак был упихан старый слизеринский свитер, пустая бутылка и жестяной котелок для зелий, жуткого фиолетового цвета шарф и две разных варежки на левую руку. Сверху Клу сунула два сморщенных яблока, а в руки Драко всучила что-то вроде необъятного плаща, над которым предварительно пощелкала пальцами, и продолговатый деревянный предмет, подозрительно напоминающий ножку стула. Из обломанного конца торчал длинный гвоздь.   
Драко вдруг нестерпимо захотелось обнять старую эльфиху, и он даже сделал шаг вперед, но Клу выбрала этот момент, чтобы почесать подмышку длиннопалой рукой. Драко откашлялся.   
— Спасибо, Клу, — сказал он тихо, и в следующий момент та испарилась.   
* * *  
Минуя ворота, Драко обернулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на Мэнор, пустые, темные глазницы когда-то ярко освещенных окон, разросшийся на стенах плющ, величественный сад. Ему подумалось, что, возможно, он смотрит на дом в последний раз.   
Эта мысль была одновременно ужасной — и очень возвышенной. Драко упивался собственной решимостью и жертвенностью, ему казалось, что впервые в жизни он делает что-то настоящее, достойное и — сам.   
Посигналив палочкой «Рыцарю», Драко достал вырванную из подшивки карту Запретного леса с помеченными чьими-то размашистыми красными крестами местами сбора целебных трав и обитания магических существ. В том числе, в Северной части леса пестрело несколько крестиков, в сноске к которым было написано: «Гон растопырников».   
— Ты псих, Драко! — сказал ему на выходе у Хогсмида Стэн с восхищением и широкой улыбкой, в которой явно не хватало зубов, и потряс в воздухе сжатой в кулак рукой с цепью.   
Запретный лес встретил густыми тенями, сонными деревьями, простирающими к нему руки-ветви, и какой-то особой, чернильной тьмой, которая даже в промозглой и безлунной ночи казалась необъятной расползающейся кляксой. Совсем не похоже на романтическую дымку, окутывавшую место, где в его воображении скрывался Снейп, но Драко суетливо отмахнулся от этих мыслей.   
Где-то за сердцем, словно флаг на ветру, трепетало и хлопалось нетерпение. Почти три долгих года, и — возможно, от него отделяют какая-то пара лиг и считанные часы. Драко вступил под сень леса окрыленный, на летящих ногах.   
Через пару часов его крылатое рвение растеряло последние перья. Карта была в сердцах скомкана и затолкана в недра походной сумки, так как ориентироваться по ней Драко не смог. Шарф, свитер, бесформенный плащ и две варежки на левую руку не спасали от холода, но водонепроницаемое Клу хотя бы не давало начавшемуся дождю залиться за шиворот. Лес полнился звуками, от которых кровь стыла в жилах, неведомые существа перекликались вокруг Драко, и ножка стула с гвоздем казалась несоизмеримо жалким оружием.   
Когда попытки выйти обратно на ведущую к Хогсмиду дорогу не увенчались успехом, Драко в отчаянии опустился на землю у подножия толстого дуба и заплакал от злости. Все то, что он не учел, все прорехи и нескладности в «гениальном» плане — и всем его существовании — свалились на него разом и осели на плечах тяжелыми валунами. Как выглядят растопырники, представлялось довольно смутно, как их поймать — еще туманнее. Драко уже не мог объяснить, почему решил, что Снейп ждет его именно в Запретном лесу и на кой ляд ему нужны были растопырники, если с момента его ранения прошло больше двух лет. Да и вообще, как можно было в порыве какой-то детской, наивной отваги ввалиться ночью в Запретный лес и рассчитывать, что через пару часов деревья приведут его к заветной цели? Он проклинал собственную глупость, неприспособленность к жизни, и родителей, так много ему давших и так много забравших с собой.   
Дрожащий от холода, страха и обращенной на себя злости, он просидел под кроной дуба несколько часов, сжимая в одной руке ножку стула, а в другой — свою палочку со слабеньким Люмосом, свет от которого сдавался темноте на расстоянии двух шагов.   
Под утро Драко заснул. Спал он шатко, дерганно, и во сне ему казалось, что он зарывается лицом в грубую ткань пропахшей травами и чернилами мантии, заботливые жилистые руки обнимают его, а намозоленные пальцы перебирают волосы.   
* * *  
Утро свалилось на голову внезапно, вырвав из сладкой безопасности сна болезненным покалыванием в затекших ногах. Драко потянулся и хрипло заныл. Все тело болело, шея поворачивалась с трудом. Ночью в его мешке кто-то покопался: маггловская бутылка из непонятного прозрачного материала была разгрызена, вокруг валялись объедки яблок. И только до плотно упакованной рыбной закуски ночные воры не смогли добраться.   
Старый дуб в полумраке со всех сторон обступала густая чаща, а сверху, в узоре из скребущих низкое небо ветвей, плыли тучные свинцовые облака. Хотелось что-нибудь разбить, но после того как Драко со всей дури вдарил по дубу ножкой стула, легче не стало.   
Расправив смятую карту, он попытался определить, как далеко забрел в лес ночью. Карта не поддавалась, тогда Драко собрал свои пожитки и двинулся в ту сторону, где лес казался не таким густым.   
Через пару часов в многоголосие леса влилось журчание ручья. Большая каменная глыба, заросшая лимонником, казалась вполне подходящим местом для привала. Драко завернулся в плащ, водоотталкивающее с которого почти выветрилось, и зачерпнул в котелок воды из ручья. Ноги гудели, и даже хмурый, плохо отопленный пустой Мэнор казался самым комфортным местом на земле.   
Утолив жажду, Драко попытался собраться с мыслями. Осознание всей плачевности собственного положения еще не пришло: ему по-прежнему казалось, что вот-вот, вон за тем холмом, лес поредеет, очередной поворот звериной тропки — и деревья расступятся, выпустив его на свет, а горизонт расчертят веселые клубы дымка из труб Хогсмида. Мечты найти Северуса Снейпа живым, уйти с ним в закат и зажить легкой, беспечной жизнью лежали, раздавленные душной реальностью Запретного Леса.   
За спиной раздался шорох и треск лежалых сухих веток под кем-то тяжелым. Пахнуло зверем. Драко суматошно вскочил, схватившись за ножку стула, запутался в складках плаща и, подвернув ногу, грохнулся в ручей.   
Лодыжку прожгло резкой болью. Неподалеку раздалось полуржание-полусмех.   
Выбравшись из-под складок раскисшего мокрого плаща, Драко увидел у края опушки кентавра.   
Единственным кентавром, который ему встречался раньше, был Фиренце. Но Фиренце был... другой. Если к кентаврам позволительно было применить такой эпитет, Драко сказал бы, что Фиренце был домашний.   
Существо, стоявшее чуть поодаль, было каким угодно, но не домашним. Спутанные волосы, переплетенные мелкими костями, широкая борода, сдвинутые кустистые брови, блестящий торс и огромное копье в мускулистой руке.   
Внутри у Драко все сжалось в комок. Кентавр сделал несколько шагов навстречу и шумно, с каким-то храпом втянул ноздрями воздух.   
В панике и суматохе Драко попытался вскочить на окоченелых от ледяной воды в ручье ногах, но стоило только ступить на подвернутую лодыжку, как от резкой боли его замутило. В голове все спуталось, перед глазами поползло, боль разливалась по телу, потрескивая даже на кончиках пальцев. На секунду Драко показалось, что кентавр всхрапнул теплым где-то совсем рядом; цепляться за ускользающее сознание не было смысла. Так даже лучше, так даже лучше. Это красивее, чем быть съеденным заживо стаей докси, пронеслось в голове у Драко, и мир провалился в черноту.   
* * *  
Первым, что он увидел, когда открыл глаза, были звезды. Много-много звезд, россыпи, гирлянды и соцветия звезд, и каждое мгновение на умытом дождем алеющем небе загорались новые. «Как я красиво умираю», подумал Драко и прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением упиваясь последними мгновениями жизни. «Скоро я увижу маму и папу...»   
Но смерть почему-то не шла, небо над головой упорно отказывалось превращаться в темный тоннель со светом в конце, а к мироощущению добавились вполне земные, реальные чувства. Ноющая боль в ноге, шишка или сучок под ребром, запах прелого конского навоза и прошлогодней листвы. Драко разочарованно скривил нос и сел, опираясь на руки.   
Рядом был все тот же увитый плющами валун, а на нем восседал Беннет.   
Драко по очереди обдало страхом, стыдом и облегчением. Ему подумалось, что теперь, когда он побывал на волосок от смерти, Азкабан не мог быть таким уж страшным. Там хотя бы кормили, а Люциус рассказывал, что не сильно мерз в камере.   
Хотелось что-нибудь сказать, как-то начать этот неприятный разговор, потому что пронзающий, угольный взгляд Беннета, вертящего в руках палочку, был еще более невыносим, но слова не лезли в горло.   
— Ты совершенно фантастический идиот, Малфой, — сказал наконец Беннет. — Гораздо больший и на порядок более фантастический идиот, чем думал даже я, а я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы высокомерно полагать, что постиг глубины твоей идиотии.   
С этим Драко не мог не согласиться, поэтому просто промолчал, рассматривая Беннета. Без привычной аврорской мантии он казался немного другим, менее обыденным.   
— Подумать только, два года я старался, искал подходящего случая, ждал, когда ты проснешься, растелепенишься. А ты вот так взял и чуть не спустил все в трубу, решив отдать концы в Запретном лесу.   
Драко огорошенно слушал и моргал, усиленно пытаясь хоть что-нибудь понять.   
Беннет легко спрыгнул с камня и прошел несколько шагов до конца полянки, развернулся, элегантно всколыхнув полы черного плаща, и зашагал обратно. Драко не отрываясь смотрел на него и почему-то снова и снова проматывал в голове то, как взметнулась в воздухе ткань...   
Понимание обрушилось внезапно, как лавина.   
— Что было во фляжке? — спросил Драко, продолжая тупо глядеть на черные полы плаща.   
— А-а-а, неужто понял, почему не выгребаешь за дементорами или не служишь подопытным кроликом для отдела инновационных заклинаний и зелий?   
Этого Драко не понимал, его участь по-прежнему казалась ему довольно кошмарной, но он отложил выяснение на потом. Сейчас важнее было другое.   
— Что во фляжке?! — голос звенел и рвался.   
На губах Беннета (Беннета?) заиграла зубастая улыбка.   
— А ты понюхай сам. — Все-еще-Беннет поднес в носу Драко свою вечную флягу. Запах оборотки трудно было спутать с чем-либо еще.   
— Кстати, как раз и действие заканчивается, — заметил уже-не-совсем-Беннет, у которого вдруг выросли черные сальные космы.   
Драко совсем по-другому представлял эту встречу. Бесчисленное количество ночей, засыпая в одиночестве в огромном хмуром Мэноре, он думал, как уткнется в теплую черную мантию единственного на свете человека, которого мог назвать хоть сколько-нибудь родным, и скажет ему, как долго он его, Снейпа, ждал, и как хорошо, что он, Снейп, наконец-то нашелся. Скажет, что всегда знал, что тот выжил, выжил ради него, Драко, как и обещал. Снейп поцелует его в макушку, даст новую палочку и расскажет, что там, во Франции (Канаде, Америке, Цейлоне) у него дом и маленькая лаборатория, в которой не помешал бы помощник, а портключ лежит в кармане.   
— Ты все это время был рядом, — с горьким упреком бросил Драко уже-Снейпу.   
— Стечение обстоятельств. Настоящий Беннет погиб от охранного заклятия в моем доме, когда пришел с проверкой. И скажи на милость, за каким чертом ты поперся в Лес?   
— Но... книга в твоем доме... гнездо докси... ты никогда не прятался в Запретном лесу?   
— Я что, по-твоему, самоубийца?   
Внезапно Снейп изменился в лице и, закатив страдальчески глаза, ущипнул себя за переносицу.   
— Мерлин мой, ты что, подумал, что я здесь? Кентавры приняли в стаю? Драко, ты либо совершенный ребенок, либо редкий дурень.   
— Но ты же подстроил всю эту чепуху с Фиделиусом! — заорал Драко, сжав от злости кулаки.   
— Конечно, подстроил.   
Тут Драко окончательно запутался.   
— Зачем?   
— А ты не понимаешь? — запальчиво спросил Снейп. — Если ты смирился с таким существованием, должен же кто-то что-то сделать. Ты можешь до скончания века сидеть на шее у эльфа в своем Мэноре и плавать в жалости к себе, а остальным нужен шанс.   
— И что я должен был бы сделать?   
— Ты уже сделал. — В голосе Снейпа звучала вся усталость мира. — Ты направил Поттера на путь истинный. Вчера он заходил. В нужном настроении. Нарассказывал ужасов про то, как тебя, несчастного, чуть докси не сожрали. Орал так, что стены тряслись. К твоему сведению, требовал списки всех обвиненных в связях с Пожирателями и сочувствующих, получивших условные сроки. Если я не ошибаюсь, завтра волшебный мир вскипит от громких статей в «Пророке». А послезавтра... кто знает, все может поменяться. Он единственный, кто сможет что-то исправить, хотя... Драко, если бы ты не оказался таким терпеливым сукиным сыном... Забини слюнявое растение. Гойл спрыгнул со стены в Азкабане месяц назад. Паркинсон черт знает где. Сестра Эвана Розье «пострадала от непредсказуемой реакции на экспериментальное лечебное заклятье» в Мунго. Необратимо. А ведь у них даже не было меток! И родителей твоих... я тоже не спас.   
— Ты хороший человек, крестный, — зачем-то сказал Драко, а затем достал маггловскую рыбку и, вскрыв зубами упаковку, взял себе сухую тушку, а остаток протянул Снейпу. — Ты спас меня.   
Снейп горько усмехнулся.   
— Почему-то от этого не легче.   
— Это потому, что ты хороший человек.   
Превозмогая боль в ноге, Драко заковылял к Снейпу и сделал то, чем жил постоянно последние два года. Уткнулся лицом в черную мантию и обвил руками худое тело. К макушке прижались сухие губы.   
— Как ты меня нашел? — пробормотал он в складки Снейпова плаща.   
— Твоя чертова немая эльфиха, Шанпайк, Оберон, вождь здешних кентавров. Ладно, хватит, чего рассиропился. У меня есть небольшой домик в Корнуолле и пара грядок с довольно пакостными, но дорогими растениями. Помощник бы не помешал.

FIN.


End file.
